


Comfort

by underthenorthstar



Series: The Lion and the Wild [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Cullen being a sweetheart, Cullen is having none of that shit, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Orlesians being rude, Some remarks against elves, Very mild mention of smut at the end, bad day, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform, self doubt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellyrianna is having a very bad day. Cullen comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and giving kudos and the sweet comments! You are all wonderful. Have another little Drabble, this time with sweet comforting Cullen.

Ellyrianna is having a very bad day.

To start, she wakes up with a very sore leg, courtesy of a bear attack from her recent trip to the Exalted Plains. It itches and stings like crazy, and even Dorian and Solas cannot heal it quicker. Before even coming down to breakfast, she is already in a sore temper. And it just worsens from there.

Nobles accosting her in every corner, reports upon reports piling up on her desk, the drascolisk tearing a hole in her new coat as she attempts to make friends with it. Varric and Cassandra come to her with yet another of their infamous disputes to settle, and Sera decides it will be so funny to set a scared nug loose in the library. By supper time she is exhausted, cranky, and feeling like she's ready to cry. 

Usually she tries to sup with Cullen in his office, but she knows today he has a very long meeting with Knight Captain Rylen, so she settles for sitting in a corner of the hall by herself. She could go find one of her Inner Circle, but honestly she's in no mood for company. 

The Ferelden stew they have for dinner tastes like dung, and just when she thinks this day could possibly not get any worse, a pair of simpering Orlesian ladies sit themselves down right in front of her.

"Oooh, did you see the Commander today?" One of then says, primping her hair as she does so. "I swear, he looks finer and finer everyday."

"Indeed," the other one giggles. "It's really too bad he is taken. I'd love to get my hands on him."

Normally, Ellyrianna would not be bothered by this kind of talk. She knows Cullen is a handsome man, of course other ladies will notice. But today, she feels a prick of annoyance at their words.

"Oh yes," the first lady nods. "Tis a shame indeed. And she's not even pretty, if I may be so bold."

Ellyrianna frowns, leaning closer to better hear them. 

"Knife ears are never pretty," the second lady says sagely. "She is just following tradition, I suppose."

"Too slender, too many freckles, those Maker awful tattoos..." The first lady shudders. "What does Commander Cullen see in her?"

"Must be good where it counts, if you know what I mean," the second lady sniggers.

Ellyrianna turns away, having heard enough. She feels tears prick at the back of her eyes. Did everyone think she was really that awful looking? Did they really question why Cullen was with her? She touches her vallaslin lightly, the ladies' words ringing in her ears. Too this, too that, not good enough. Not good enough for the Commander's love. Just an elf, nothing special. Suddenly, the room feels hot, and she needs to get out. 

She practically leaps from her spot and dashes from the hall. As she runs to her quarters, she can feel the tears start to fall. By the time she gets to her room, she is full out sobbing. 

She collapses on her bed and lets herself cry. She knows she should not let their spiteful words get to her, but she just feels so vulnerable right now. 

She cries for a good few minutes before she hears heavy boots clunking across the floor, the bed dipping with extra weight as someone sits upon it.

"Love, what's wrong?" Warm hands grip her shoulders tightly, pulling her up to meet the concerned eyes of her lover. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Ellyrianna shakes her head, another sob bursting from her lips as she throws herself into Cullen's arms, burying her face against his oddly unarmoured chest. He holds her firmly to him, letting her cry as he strokes her hair and murmurs soft words of comfort in her ear.

After a few minutes, her cries subside. Pulling back slightly, she wipes her eyes hastily as she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry," she hiccups. "It's just been a very bad day."

Cullen continues to stroke her hair, his face tender. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ellyrianna sighs, leaning in to his touch. "Things just went wrong all day. Reports, nobles, fights....people being rude."

Cullen frowns. "Did someone call you knife ears again? Do I need to get Cassandra to teach them a lesson?"

Ellyrianna can't help but smile at that. Once, Cassandra had overheard a soldier call her knife ears, and she'd knocked him down so hard he's spent a whole week recovering.

"Yes, but that wasn't the problem," Ellyrianna suddenly feels shy, turning her face away from him bashfully. "It was just some Orlesian women voicing their opinions. I shouldn't let it bother me."

Cullen cups her jaw in a large hand, firmly but gently turning her face back to him. "What did they say?"

"That I don't belong with you, that I'm not good enough for you, that I'm ugly...." Ellyrianna's shoulders slump, and she can feel tears once again begin to slide down her cheeks.

Cullen wipes the falling tears gently away, eyes hardening as he frames her freckled face between his hands.

"You listen to me," he says fiercely, taking a shuddering breath. "Those women are simple, snobby fools with the looks and personality of a nug. You, my love, are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I adore every inch of you. You make me so crazy with love and desire, sometimes I feel like I may explode. I want you, in every way, all the time. Not to mention you are the kindest, bravest, most selfless soul I have ever met. You inspire our armies, our friends. You have done more since becoming our leader than many will do in a lifetime. So don't listen to those simpering fools. You, my beautiful elf, love of my life, are exquisite. Incredible. Magnificent. And don't you ever forget it."

He finishes with a firm nod, eyes softening with love as he gazes upon her. She wants to cry yet again, but this time years of joy. She has never felt more loved, more cherished than she does in this moment. She can feel her insecurities melting away. He loves her, he thinks she is good enough. That is all that matters. 

"Oh ma vhenan," she traces the scar above his lip with trembling fingers. "I don't even know what to say. Except I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Cullen smiles, leaning in so their noses touch. "Ma'arlath, Ellyrianna."

His use of her language makes her heart lurch wonderfully, and she closes the gap between them with fervour. He crushes her to him, lips slanting over hers in that way she's come to crave. She feels lighter than air, free from the weight of the insults that had so dragged her down. 

She groans slightly in protest as Cullen's lips leave hers, but the groan turns to a sigh as they glide over her cheek towards her ear. She feels a shudder wrack her body as his teeth tug gently on her earlobe, a trick of his she greatly enjoys.

"Let me make you forget all about those silly women," Cullen breathes hotly, tongue brushing against her skin. "Let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me worship you like the divine goddess you are, emma lath."

Ellyrianna moans, feeling heat coil in her belly as Cullen's hands slide down her body. 

"Cullen...."

"My Elven hunter," he coos, fingers teasing the skin right above her trousers. "My Dalish wildflower. Let me love you."

And she does. She lets him love her with his mouth and hands until she cannot bear it anymore. Then she lets him love her with his whole body until they both are spent, laying entwined together murmuring words of adoration and promise.

And when she sees those two Orlesians the next day, she simply smiles.


End file.
